Maddening Reality
by Hlbur14
Summary: Alice had been suffering with nightmares of a voice without a face calling to her. She dreams of her father for the first time since he passed, and she is certain that her madness is getting the better of her. But when she returns to her second home following a strange encounter in the mirror, she realises that this time, it is she who seeks help from those in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just something that has played on my mind for a few days, and may become something more should enough people want to read it!**

**Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

Alice was dreaming again. But she wasn't home. This world was too out of place, even by her standards. Her vision was blurred at the edges, the colours not quite sharp enough. The flowers did not speak to her, and her friends were not waiting for her. This wasn't the world she knew, therefore this could be nothing more than a plain, ordinarily boring dream.

Her heart sank when she did not see her friends. She listened out for them, hoping they would come running to her. Dreaming about them was as good as the real thing. The white rabbit, McTwisp, would fling himself at her, and the both of them would duck from the cup that came sailing towards them thanks to the March Hare. The White Queen would welcome her home, and the Hatter would embrace her as warmly and happily as the time she had left him. She would be happy, even if the dream was not real, simply because it kept them close to her. Never again would she forget. Until the next time they were to meet, her dreams would keep them alive.

But something was still strange, even without her friends there. Her heart fluttered uneasily in her chest, and the not-bright-enough colours began to dim even further, so much so that a shadow cast over her, darkening this already troublesome dream. She felt nervous, verging on afraid, as she walked carefully through the woods that surrounded her. The trees groaned in her presence, a breeze pushing through them and whistling with their whines. It made her skin crawl, and yet her feet continued to carry her forward whilst her mind was telling her to wake up.

It was then that someone whispered her name in the wind, ever so gentle to her ears. It was such an inviting voice, so alluring. The voice caressed her very being, soothing her to the bone, and she suddenly found herself not wanting to wake up.

"_Come to me, Alice._" the voice whispered. The wind stroked her cheek, as soft and tender and a gentleman's palm. A flash of red and green ran across the eyes of her mind, and for a moment her breath caught at the familiarity of it. She wanted to obey the voice, wishing to know who it belonged to, but something held on to her, like a small worry in the back of her mind. She tried to shoo it, desperately trying to hold on to the mysterious voice. Yet she continued to be pulled back, and suddenly she felt as if she were a doll being torn between two children.

_Time to wake up, _she thought, forcing herself to stop. She went to pinch herself, only a sharp yell of her name froze her to the spot.

"You will be mine." the voice cooed, non threatening, and yet her blood ran cold. "Those famous golden locks and sapphire eyes will be mine."

"Who are you?" she whispered. _Hush, Alice, you are only dreaming! _

"Our time will come." the voice whispered. Alice had come to the conclusion that the voice was female, but the sound was laced with power. Gone was the gentleness, for not there was only malice.

_Malice. _Such a good word for the letter M…

Before her mind could wonder further, the world around her went black. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart plunged into her lower belly, and she felt nothing but fear.

Something rushed her in the darkness, followed by one final cry of her name.

Male, adult. Loud and desperate, the cry deep from within their lungs. "_ALICE!_".

Alice blinked, her ears recognising that voice. She hadn't heard it in such a long time, and the sound of it now terrified her. "_Father!_"

To Alice's horror, she woke up.

Alice bolted awake , panting heavily as sweat glistened on her skin. Her whole body shook, no, trembled, in the aftermath of her dream. As she came back to herself, she cringed in her nightgown that clung to every curve of her body with sweat, and in that moment all she wanted was a wash.

But her dream, her nightmare, was like nothing she had ever experienced. She had never dreamt about her father, not in all the years he had been gone. It had given her a sense of peace, like she knew that even in death he was okay. But she had heard his voice, _heard it! _After all these years she had forgotten what he sounded like, yet in the nightmare it was clear as day, loud and frightened and _him. _Alice had always known her dreams were far from ordinary, however this was even further from normal. Something was wrong, she knew it was deep in her gut, and it made her feel ill.

Her bedroom door opened at that moment, and Alice's mother poked her head through. Her blue eyes were worried as they drank Alice in. Alice had moved back with her mother some weeks ago, for her travels were now complete and all she wanted was rest. They had a small home now, perfect for the two of them and with an extra room should Margeret wish to visit. They had a lovely little life together, which would have been perfect had Alice's nights not been plagued with nightmares.

"Are you alright, my darling?" her mother murmured. She must have seen the fear in Alice's gaze, for she walked towards her, perched on her bed and gently pulled her into her side. She was warm and comforting, yet Alice still felt cold and shivered into her.

"Nightmares again," Alice whispered.

They had been building over time, from the moment her feet had left her father's ship. Not one night had gone by that she'd slept soundly, and it was beginning to worry her. They were dark, vacant of her friends, the other world she knew as her second home feeling foreign to her. She didn't like it, not at all, but this nightmare threw her into deeper waters that threatened to drown her.

There was a pause before her mother said, "You called out for him."

Helen rarely spoke her late husband's name, for the pain was too great for her to bear. Alice knew this, and guilt instantly clutched her heart in a iron grip. Alice stayed quiet.

"You haven't done that since you were a little girl." Helen pressed, and Alice squeezed her eyes shut.

"Forgive me." she whispered. "I miss him very much."

"There's nothing to forgive." Helen murmured back, kissing the crown of her head. "Come. It is a new day, get yourself washed and come down for breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

"Perfect." Alice smiled, but it didn't feel real. She felt lost, followed by isolation as soon as her mother left the room.

It was too quiet. The silence clung to her, threatening to choke her. She rubbed her arms, attempting to warm herself to no avail. Instead, she climbed out of her sheets and made for the bathroom, but not without catching herself in the mirror to come face to face with a stranger.

Her cheeks looked slightly hollow, and her eyes were dulled by the shadows beneath. She was paler than usual, and her hair was a tangle of yellow tails, not the golden locks they had been some weeks ago. Everything about her looked wrong, so she could only imagine how she looked to others. It was like the dreams and nightmares were sucking the life out of her, draining her, silencing her.

She shook her head clear, and left her reflection behind.

The water seemed to clear her mind a little, her damp hair cascading down her back and cooling her skin. She ran a brush through it gently, sitting at her dresser and staring absently into the reflection. Her eyes looked less empty, her hair less flat, but she still did not look herself. She felt dull, just like the world around her. This was nothing out of the ordinary: after her first return to Wonderland, home had never felt the same. But this was something she had grown used to, and as much as she missed her friends there, she knew that this was her home and where she belonged.

But this was different. She had heard her father's voice for the first time in fifteen years, and it had shaken her to the core. She continued to stare into the mirror, wishing to hear it again, but it was fading just as quickly as it had arrived. It saddened her, but something wasn't right. Her dreams always meant something, like they were memories, and these nightmares were stripping her to the bone. She felt all kinds of wrong, and for the first time since returning home, she had never felt more alone.

She continued to stare, her hand moving the brush absently through her hair. The more she looked, the more her image began to shift. At first she thought it was her eyes straining too much, losing focus, but her head did not spin like it usually did once she lost focus. No, the _mirror _was shifting, the picture morphing before her, and suddenly she felt herself choke on a sob as the image became clear and sharp once more.

Her father, Charles, was there, standing behind her and beaming down on her. His hair was as brown and perfect as she remembered, his smile as bright as the sun. He reached out to her, and she wanted to turn around and greet him. Yet she knew that if she did, the vision would shatter before her very eyes. So she smiled and reached for the mirror, hoping her fingertips would align with his, and that her mad vision would never end.

Her fingers went through the glass, and Alice began to laugh in disbelief. Her father continued to beam at her, and Alice continued to move forward, climbing onto the dresser and into the mirror, the magic around her caressing her skin like a cat welcoming her home.

_Home. _

And she blinked, finding herself exactly in the spot she had dreamt about so many times. It was the place her friends had always greeted her, where they had ran to her and embraced her and asked her to stay. It was a place that was bright and colourful, warm and beautiful. The air felt fresher, filling her with energy she had long forgotten about, and suddenly she felt healthier all in the space of a moment.

Then why was she not smiling? Because she was in this beautiful place, but her friends were not here to greet her.

Immediately, she knew something was wrong, but not with Wonderland for that was still the same.

No, there was something wrong with _Alice, _and before she could dwell on it, she collapsed into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she dead?"

"Of course not, how could she be?"

"She may be Alice, but she is not invincible."

"She _slayed _the Jabberwocky!"

Something pricked her in the foot, and Alice's eyes shot open. She found herself staring into the eyes of the great beast known as the Bandersnatch, his drool falling over her like rain. She grinned despite the sting in her foot, and reached up to rub his fury, soft face, comforted by the realness of it. The beast was overjoyed, pushing into her palms like a loyal dog greeting their master. She could have sobbed with relief in that moment, wrapping her arms around the beast's neck and allowing him to hoist her into a sitting position through her embrace. His long tongue slid across her face, and she found herself bubbling with happiness and laughter.

She was home.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you all!" she cried. Before her were Mallymkun, Bayard and his family, Nivins McTwisp, the Bandersnatch, or "Bandy" as she liked to call him, and of course, Chessur the floating, mysterious cat. She felt as if her grin matched his, which was positively impossible.

Chessur grinned even wider at her when Bayard's pups came launching at her, much bigger than they were before. She fell onto her bag in a fit of giggles as Chessur spoke. "Please, do not take offense to this, my dear, but I must ask why you are here."

"Chess!" Mally scolded from upon Bernard's head, her eyes furious. Alice sat up once more, taking in her friends she had missed so dearly, and yet she couldn't help but notice someone was missing. "That's terribly rude."

"Rude, yes, but even more curious." Chessur floated towards Alice, who reached towards him with her palms. He purred into her hands, his grin growing soft. His body came to rest around her shoulders, warm and familiar against her skin, and he gently nuzzled her. "I am pleased to see you, of course, yet I can't help but wonder what brings you here."

"He's right," Bayard said, tugging one of his growing pups away from her with his teeth. His wife had control of her remaining three, gently licking them as she beamed at Alice. "Underland is well, there is no need for you to be here. Nobody summoned you."

"Is everything alright, Alice?" McTwisp murmured, gently touching her knee.

It all came rushing back to her in that moment: the nightmares, the sounds of her father's cry, his reflection in her mirror, and the voice niggling in the back of her mind. Something wasn't right and she knew it, yet she could not fathom why it would bring her back to Underland.

"The air has felt restless for a few days now," Mally said, jumping gracefully onto her shoulder. "And then all of a sudden, McTwisp finds you lying here. He panicked and raced to find help."

"Oh," she murmured. She rubbed her head, for suddenly it began to pain her, and when she pulled her palm away, her skin was smeared lightly in red.

"Oh, oh!" McTwisp cried, blinked, and fell fainted. In the same moment, the Bandersnatch lowered himself onto his belly as Bayard ushered her onto his back, Mally ordering everyone to move quickly. "Someone sort that daft rabbit out! Bayard, you must find the Hatter. Everyone else, we need to take Alice to the Queen. Quickly now!"

Alice's world began to fade around her once more, the pain slowly engulfing her into nothingness. "Hatter…" she whispered, before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Alice knew she was dreaming again. She was in a room of mirrors, seeing all angles of no one but herself. She was spinning, hoping to find someone who was not her, and yet she found no one. She called out, hoping for a reply, but her voice carried on endlessly. In the mirrors, she was wearing a white dress, whiter than she had ever seen, and it kissed the marble floor at her feet. They were bare, her toes frozen against the cool surface. She did not look like herself; she did not look ill like she did before, or normal like she should have, but _radiant. _She looked like someone she had only ever read about, her hair more golden in perfect ringlets, her brown eyes glinting back at her, her skin fairer than she had ever seen.

She looked _wrong. _

And then she was not alone. Her father stood before her, reaching out to her in her reflection once more. His hair was disheveled, his hands bloody, his eyes distraught. She turned, seeing him everywhere and nowhere all at once. Her heart began to pound, hurting her chest as her eyes began to burn. Her father was saying words she could not hear, and he looked awfully sad. She wanted to find the real him and sprint into his arms, hoping she could comfort him, but the more she span and searched, the more the hope in his eyes began to fade.

"Help me!" she screamed. "Help me find you!"

Glass shattered all around her, making her scream and curl into a ball to protect her face. She felt it splinter everywhere, nipping at her skin, glittering her hair. When she felt it safe to look up, she was once again alone in a dark room, the only sound being that of her heavy breathing and her racing heart.

"Help me, Alice." It was her father whispering to her, and she choked on a sob.

"Where are you?" she sobbed, warily getting to her feet and searching the darkness. "Help me find you. I can help you, but you have to help me first."

"Alice," he was begging now, the sound of tears in his voice breaking her heart. "I need you. Please help me. _Please!_"

"Father!"

"_ALICE!_"

Before anything else could be done, the ground vanished beneath her. Falling, falling, falling, forever falling, her screams going unheard. She felt herself spinning, falling, and hurtling towards nothing, and her cries began to burn her throat and water her eyes.

"_Wake up,_" something said to her, and for a moment she thought it was the voice that haunted her. But it was soft, soothing, familiar… "_Come back to me, Alice._"

She closed her eyes, and when she hit the ground at last, the world erupted with colour.

* * *

The scream that escaped Alice was Earth shattering, and she found herself thrashing against something wrapped around her. Her legs flailed and her hair blinded her, and in the madness she hit the floor with a painful thud. She couldn't breathe, continuing to kick and yell at nothing, fighting _nothing, _until suddenly firm hands gripped her shoulders and held her in place, and a familiar sharp pain hit her in her leg.

Her eyes focused on something green, and then orange, and then a blinding white. As her vision cleared, the vivid green formed into a pair of eyes, followed by messy, frizzy, monstrous orange hair, before finishing with the concerned expression of someone dear. She didn't speak, only cried silently, before she rushed forward and wrapped her eyes around the Hatter's neck, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. She felt his arms envelope her, his fingers in her hair as he shushed and cooed her.

She did not know how much time had passed, but at last she pulled herself back. She sniffled as Tarrant tucked a stray lock of tear-soaked hair behind her ear, exposing her flushing, wet face. Embarrassment overcame her in that moment, for she realised it was not just the two of them as she had first thought.

Mally was there on the Hatter's shoulder, aiming her needle at her as if ready for another outburst. Her expression was worrisome, like she had just witnessed a monster go wild. Behind the two friends, Mirana lingered in a grand doorway, her hand to her lips whilst her eyes swam with worry. Bayard was by her side, as was Thackery the March Hare, who for the first time was bizarrely still. It frightened Alice, seeing them like this, and it was made even worse when she realised the thing she had been fighting were simply bed sheets.

She scurried away from the Hatter, who reached out to her gently, murmuring unintelligible words to her. She did not hear him, and instead clambered to her feet, unsteady where she stood. The Hatter rose with her, keeping his hand outstretched as if ready to catch her.

She rubbed her temples, willing her senses back to her. She was back in Underland, her Wonderland, and yet there was no reason for her to be here. Her dreams tormented her, riddling her mind with questions she wasn't sure needed answering. Why was she dreaming of her father? Why was she hearing voices? Was she going insane?

Perhaps.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten anyone."

"My darling," Mirana murmured, gliding closer with her arms outstretched. "You could not frighten us even if you tried." Before she knew it Alice found herself in her arms, wrapped warm and close, Mirana's embrace filled with the love of a mother. Alice deflated against her, sighing heavily, and suddenly she was overcome with exhaustion once more. Mirana rubbed her back before gently taking Alice's face in her hands, her violet eyes soft, drinking in the pain in Alice's dark gaze.

"You must rest." she told Alice. "You must be hungry. I ask that you eat and rest with us, and the morning will bring a brighter day."

Alice could do nothing but nod. She allowed herself to be guided out of the room, acutely aware of the Hatter right behind her, his fingers inches from her own. All she wanted was for him to take her hand in his, to feel the comfort of his fingers between hers, yet he never reached for her.

Before she could dwell on it, she felt Bayard rub his head into her palm and she smiled, feeling at peace if only for a moment. She was home, with her friends, who were going to take care of her. She needed food and sleep, and then she would figure out what was wrong with her. Something wasn't right, and for the first time she was the one who needed help. Whatever was happening to her, it had brought her back to her Wonderland, and if she was to find any answers at all, it was here.

Best of all, she wasn't going to be doing it alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, as evening fell, Alice found herself in a grand drawing room, where a fire roared, it's flames cackling in the otherwise quiet space. Alice was on the floor, finding herself in a lace nightgown specially made for her. Its skirts exploded around her, and she could not help but run her palms over her lap just to feel the soft touch. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her hair hiding the nasty bump she had gained at the back of her head. Everything hurt, but mostly her head, for the pain throbbed behind her eyes. Everything felt louder for a while, even her own pulse which she could hear like her heart was in her hands, and it wasn't until after supper that she began to settle.

The warmth of the fire snaked up her back, soothing her tense muscles and calming her mind. She felt sleepy as she sighed contently, enjoying the moment. One of Bayard's pups sauntered over to her, his father resting on the elegant couch that framed the fireplace. Bayard looked tired but happy, smiling as he watched his pup clamber into Alice's lap. His wife lay next to him, the remaining three of the litter already causing trouble in their dreams. Alice gently stroked behind the pup's ears, and in turn they yawned happily before snuggling into her belly. Alice grinned, despite everything.

The Hatter was with her, and whilst he engaged in an almost heated argument with Thackery, she knew that he was keeping a watchful eye on her from the armchair he resided in. She tried not to meet his eyes whenever he glanced, for she did not want to worry him further. Instead she tried to stay engaged in the conversation she was having with the Tweedles, though she could not fathom what they were speaking about. As usual they began to bicker, pushing and shoving each other until Alice felt the need to calm them, and suddenly she found the boys sat in front of her, their expressions curious, their eyes knowing.

"Tell us," said Dee.

"Tell us you must," said Dum.

"Who do you dream about?" finished Dee.

Alice flushed, a lock of hair escaping her bun to hide her face as she ducked.

"Boys!" scolded Mally, who now appeared on Alice's shoulder. She looked furious. "Can you not see that our Alice is upset? Leave her be!"

"Yes, yes!" joined Hatter, frowning at the twins. "She has gone through a troubling day. Do not press for something she may not know!"

"Oh," murmured Alice. "But I do know." Several pairs of eyes were on her at that moment, and she felt the blood in her face flush even further. "Well, I mostly dream of you all, my friends." She did not mean to look at the Hatter, though she found her eyes locked with his for the briefest of moments. "Every night I dreamt that we would meet again. But then they started to change." She tore her eyes away and gazed into the fire, all too aware of many Underlandians listening intently. "One moment I was somewhere familiar, but then it got dark and cold. I would be searching for someone, though I do not know whom, until suddenly I would be running. Sometimes I would fall, and the landing would wake me up. Other times a…" she paused, a lump growing in her throat. "A voice would call to me."

"A voice?" asked Mally. "Like, one of us?"

Alice shook her head. "No," she said, and sighed heavily. "You will all think I'm mad, but… it's my Father I hear. He calls me, and he sounds so afraid, and in the dream I panic because I just don't know what to do and…" she stopped to collect herself once more. "There is another voice, one I don't recognise. She sounds so… alluring, it's like I can't resist her. Everything melts away, even the fear, until suddenly I start falling. I fall into nothing, and I never stop screaming until I wake up."

All of a sudden, Chessur appeared around her shoulders, warm as he nuzzled her, purring gently in her ear. The Hatter was leaning forward now, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his palm, the other hand twitching next to his cheek. He looked puzzled, like he was desperately trying to solve the puzzle that was Alice, though the worry was unmistakable in his gaze.

In fact, all around her were pairs of concerned, confused eyes, all trying to understand Alice's dreams. It made Alice flush, shaking her head and laughing hesitantly. "I really am mad."

"No," murmured Chessur in her ear. "Afraid. An afraid girl who misses her father."

Alice pondered over this, and gently stroked her fingers through the long, soft fur of his face. "Something is wrong. I'm here for a reason, I just need to find out what that reason is."

"Stay for as long as you need." The Hatter whispered, catching her gaze in his once more. It felt as if he left some words unspoken, his eyes so full and so empty all at the same time. All she could do was nod, and conversation began to flood, all happily avoiding Alice's troubles. She was fine with that.

* * *

The hours passed, and everyone grew tired. Alice had found herself humming as the chatter began to dull.

The Tweedles had fallen asleep by the fire, punching each other gently in their slumber. Thackery violently twitched in Hatter's lap, whose hat was pulled low to cover half his face, though the frown was evident. Mally snored gently on the rim of said hat, finally looking at peace rather than on high alert.

"Sing for us," whispered Chessur, now curled up on her belly after Bayard's son had gone to bed with the rest of the family. Now it was just the Tea Party Trio, Chessur and the Tweedles.

Alice had moved to the opposite armchair to Hatter, sat incorrectly with her head on one arm and her legs slung over the other. She felt drowsy, and thought that maybe this was going to be the best sleep she'd had in weeks, yet she continued to dance on the edge of consciousness, unable to fall and drift. So she sang, the tune gentle on her lips as she rested her head into the cushion at her shoulder.

She sang so quietly, letting the lullaby move through the room like a light breeze. It was a song her father used to sing to her as a little girl, and she could almost hear his voice singing with her. She clung to it, hoping that somewhere he was listening, hoping that he was proud of her. She never missed the content sighs of her friends, the soft purrs erupting from Chessur, nor the smile that now kissed the Hatter's mouth below that hat. Their happiness filled her heart, so she sang until they drifted, her song carrying them off into their deep slumbers.

And yet Alice remained awake despite everything. She was here, safe and warm, surrounded by her loved ones. Why was she not falling asleep with the others? She absently stroked Chessur, who's purrs turned into snores, and she glared at the ceiling as the fire cackled behind her. She should have been exhausted. She could feel the tiredness around her eyes, aching them as they focussed on the patterns above. Her whole body ached, begging for rest, but none came.

The minutes turned into an hour, and still sleep evaded her. Until…

"Alice…" the voice was so faint, she almost thought it was in her head. "Alice…" Louder this time.

She sat up, her tiredness sinking away from her. Chessur never stirred, and very gently she moved from the chair with him, placing him with the Tweedles. He never hesitated, snuggling into them eagerly. In any other instance she would have thought that was adorable, but not now.

She stood listening, the fire glowing behind her, her shadow looming over the entire room. Alice listened hard, but found herself staring at the Hatter, who was snoring quietly in his slumber. The way he slept reminded her of the first time she returned to Underland, with his chin bowed to meet his hands against his chest. Thackery continued to twitch in his lap, but both were too far gone to be disturbed. Even Mally looked happy in her slumber, which said something.

Alice could have stood watching them all night, but suddenly a golden glow burst into her vision. Silence surrounded her and she spun to find the light; it raced past the grand door at the back of the room, and before she knew it, Alice was running after it.

Her bare feet slapping against the marble floor sounded loud as she flew through the door and into the hallway, bouncing off the walls and circling all around her. Darkness was all she found her, and for a moment she truly believed that her mind was fighting her once again, making her see things that were not there. She waited a few more seconds, and when she thought that it was no good, she turned to return to her friends.

But there it was again. Golden light erupted through the hall, kissing her toes, moving over her feet and warming her ankles. Alice held her breath as she stared, her eyes watching a golden ball of sparkling light, no bigger than a snowball made with the palms of her hands. Her immediate urge was to reach down and touch it as it floated around her feet, almost humming around her as if it was alive. As she bent her knees and stretched her fingers, the ball charged away from her, right down to the end of the corridor.

Alice ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Even now, her curiosity always got the better of her.

She didn't call out, for fear of someone finding her. As much as she loved everyone here, she felt that she needed to follow the light alone. Alice knew that Underland did not need her, and maybe the reason she was here was so that _she _could be helped. Perhaps this light was her answer to her nightmares; maybe it would take her to the voice that beckoned her late at night. So she ran, ran as fast as she could, for the prospect of answers was just too tempting to ignore. She raced through the great halls, skidding this way and that, and she found her adrenaline was kicking in, urging her to keep up.

The light disappeared through the main doors, forcing Alice to a stop. She couldn't open these doors without someone finding her. Pacing, she sized up the door, before accepting that there was nothing for it but to find a window. She walked quicking to the right, the moonlight shining through the glass and cooling her skin. When a light flashed in the corner of her eye, she realised the ball of light was following her on the other side, almost mocking her.

_I'm coming, _she thought angrily, frowning deeply as her walk broke into another run. The light kept up easily enough, encouraging Alice even more. It took a few more left and right turns before she found a window that opened and was large enough for Alice to fit through. Flipping the latch, she pushed open the window and jumped through it, her feet now on lush, green grass. She looked at the ball of light for a moment longer before it rushed off once again, Alice racing after it. The woods closed around her, and she never noticed Marmoreal getting much smaller behind her.

* * *

Unbeknown to her, McTwisp had watched her from a few floors up. He shook with worry, staring in disbelief as the girl with golden hair fled into the forest, following a ball of light the same way she had chased the White Rabbit himself all that time ago. Nothing good could come from this.

His whiskers twitching as he quickly dressed into his very best, McTwisp darted down the stairs, keen to wake the others. Something was afoot, and his instincts told him nothing good would come from it. Every strand of fur stood on end, and his anxiety had peaked.

Something was wrong in Underland.

Something malicious had been born.

Something was out to get Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's delayed, however with everything going on life has been a bit strange and disruptive lately! **

**I hope everyone is staying safe and well xoxo**

* * *

Alice's chest burned. It was like a fire raging through her heart and scorching her blood. She could feel the heat in her face despite the cool breeze of the night, and her legs screamed for her to stop. But she couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to. The light guided her, running her deeper and deeper into the woods. The energy surged through her, pushing her forward, and soon enough her head began to spin.

Brambles grabbed at her like hands, and the fallen leaves stabbed angrily at her feet. She barely felt the pain, even when her hair got tangled in a branch above her, yanking her back. She growled in frustration, wishing her hair was short again as she tugged at it. Whilst she struggled, the ball of golden light came crashing into her back, making her yelp.

"Ouch!" she cried, but the ball was shooting off again before the glare clouded her face. Alice was not one to get annoyed these days, but this infuriated her. As she ran once again, she could hear the tearing of her nightgown as the trees reached for her, almost as if they were trying to stop her in her haste.

But she kept running, running, running, and she barely had time to stop before she went over the cliff.

Her arms flailed as she tried to regain her balance, and she gasped so hard it made her feel ill. The wind pushed into her, forcing her back, and her hair was blown out of her face. Her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, her toes dug into the dirt, and suddenly her breath was stolen away from her.

What must have been Underland's version of an ocean outstretched before her, so blue even under the night sky that it was like a sheet of crystal. She could hear the water gently moving, the stars' reflections rippling in beauty. It was like nothing she had ever seen, not even on her father's ship back home, and for the first time she was stunned into silence. All she wanted to do was walk down to dip her toes, to feel the cool water on her bare skin, though she had no idea why. How curious.

The golden light was gone, however, and just as Alice began to scan for it, she heard her voice being called.

Not a moment later, her face was in the dirt. A small weight sat between her shoulder blades, knocking the breath out of her once more, but the panicked voice that accompanied the voice roused her annoyance.

"What were you thinking?" McTwisp cried, hopping from one shoulder to the other. "Are you mad?"

"I'm about to be," Alice growled, before she quickly rolled, forcing the white rabbit off of her. He rolled in a fluster, her beautiful white further darkening with dirt, but before he could complain further she grabbed him in her arms, forcing her palm against his mouth. He wriggled in her grip, clearly bursting with annoyance. "McTwisp, please stop struggling!" Alice hissed.

McTwisp shook his head out of her grasp, his back wriggling violently against her chest. "That is no way to behave like a lady!" he yelled, twisting so that he could glare furiously at her. She grinned, lightly tugging one of those frantic whiskers of his.

"And the last time I checked, ladies didn't slay Jabberwockys," she told him, cocking her head. "And yet, here we are."

As the pair furiously glared at one another, they were interrupted by light, half-hearted chuckling. Alice's urge to roll her eyes were immense; the silly rabbit had woken everyone. Goodness, he could have woken the whole of Underland for all she knew. She watched sheepishly as Hatter, accompanied with Mally on his shoulder, sauntered into the clearing, his green eyes glowing.

"She indeed has you there, McTwisp." he said, flashing his toothy grin. Mally, looking disappointed, put away her tiny sword. McTwisp furiously struggled out of Alice's grip, and as one final insult, she waited until he was giving it his all before she let go, watching him go flying. She giggled as he rolled at the same time that Hatter barked out a laugh before offering her his bandaged hand. He pulled her to her feet effortlessly, reminding her just how strong he was.

As Alice dusted herself off, McTwisp wasted no time before he launched into another rant. "Fools! You don't understand, she was _following _something! I saw it! A yellow ball of light, nearly brighter than the sun, _luring _our Champion out into the unknown!"

"Luring is a strong word," Alice mumbled, feeling eyes on her. "And I do wish you would refer to me as Alice."

"Alice you may be, but Champion you _are._" McTwisp, pointing a shaking hand at her, all but growled at her. "And you cannot go galavanting off after something you know nothing about!"

"And yet you would have me face off with a dragon-like creature?" Alice retorted, cocking a brow. Hatter cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the growing tension.

"Come now," he began, but was quickly cut off by the rabbit.

"That was different and you know it. Your curiosity will wind up getting you seriously hurt!"

"Enough!" it was Mirana, her normally soft voice thick with annoyance. Alice practically cringed into herself, almost shuffling into the Hatter as if she could melt into him and disappear. He looked down at her, his eyes bright, yet she could see the uncertainty that resided there. In that moment she almost felt guilty, like she had betrayed him. But how? Something was calling to her, she had heard it so clearly. It hadn't sounded dangerous… "Alice?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes, your majesty?"

"What were you doing, running into the dead of night?"

Alice turned, allowing herself to level her eyes with the Queen. Mirana looked strangely disappointed, making Alice's heart feel a tonne heavier. Why was she being treated like a child? Had she not done enough for these people? "I… I don't understand how I have done anything wrong."

The Queen sighed. "Underland may be free of the Red Queen's reign, however the dangers still remain. There is much of Underland that will stay dangerous, even now. As our Champion, you are considered both a savior and an enemy. You must stay within this realm, for your own safety."

Alice looked at Hatter, who was staring right back at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, whether it was to add or object, but even in his half mad state, he looked to think better of it. Instead he shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it over Alice's shoulders, and in the process making her feel very small. She didn't feel the chill in the evening air until that moment, however, and found herself shivering into the new warmth.

"Someone was calling to me," she whispered. "They were saying my name, and the light McTwisp speaks off… he tells no lies. I just… wanted to know what the voice wanted."

A beat passed before Mirana spoke, regarding her carefully. "We will speak of this in the morning. Alice, my child, you must be exhausted. I promise, if you sleep on this, we will discuss this voice first thing in the morning."

And that was final, apparently, for the Queen elegantly walked back in the direction she had come from, McTwisp at her heel; he was furiously dusting his clothes down before shooting her an annoyed glance. Alice could hear the Tweedles yelling in the darkness, apparently not being fast enough to keep up with the rabbit nor the Hatter, and Alice could just make out Mally rushing after McTwisp.

She didn't need to look to know that Hatter was still staring, so she looked at him.

He was smiling oddly, like she had just told a joke only he had understood. "More voices?" he said, cocking a bushy red brow.

To be honest, it was sort of funny. "Maybe I'm finally becoming as mad as you." she giggled.

"I am only half mad, my dear," he said, grinning as his fingers toyed with his chin. "Two half mad people are not so bad as a fully insane one."

She giggled, playfully tugging the rim of his grand hat over his teasing eyes. "Let's go, before I get into trouble again." Yet she couldn't help but look back, just to see the ocean in the distance, the diamond water beckoning her once more.

Hatter's hand gently rested on the small of her back and he leaned into her ear. "The Great Water." he said, his voice all too knowing for a mad man. "It is said to hold all the secrets of Underland."

"Then why can I not go?" Alice replied, just as Hatter veered her in the opposite direction, guiding her towards the others. "Perhaps it knows why I am here."

"Because," he said, his tone very guarded. "Secrets can be dangerous. They can change people. No Underlandian can go down there," he paused. "Not even you."

She looked at him, her eyes pleading, and she knew he looked away from her before he could give in. Instead, he gently nudged her in the direction of him, closely flanking her right shoulder. When she shivered once more, he plonked his large hat onto her head, and she was surprised by the warmth it brought with it.

Alice had never liked being told what she could and could not do. She had always been stubborn that way. When she was told to only stay in the garden as a child, her natural urge was to run out of sight of the house, almost scaring her mother half to death each time. After all, she had faced so many dangers here in the past, why was this any different? She had never been protected before, so why now?

She needed to understand why she was seeing her father, both in reality and in her dreams, and had to know why he called her so frantically. She had to know who the second voice was and what they wanted; the golden light was not a figment of her imagination, that much she knew. Something was happening to her, however whether it was good or bad she did not know. Though one thing she did know was that her friends were not being honest with her, not even Hatter.

She wasn't angry about it, for she knew they had their reasons. But Alice was no longer a child; she was, in fact, Underland's Champion, and had proven herself more than once. She deserved answers, now more than ever. She knew, somewhere deep in her heart, that this visit to Underland was different, and much more personal.

Underland was about to learn just how stubborn Alice truly was.


End file.
